reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?
(PS4) or (ONE) to show the Weapon Wheel * Switch to the Item Wheel * Select clothes with Right Analog Stick and press / (PS4) or / (ONE) to cycle to a mask * Release (PS4) or (ONE) to equip a disguise * Jump on the train * Grab Lenny * Reverse the grapple * Take out the train engineer * Get to the front of the Engine Car * Take dynamite from Bill * Approach the carriage door * Light the fuse * Go to the Private Car * Find the loot on the train * Deal with the guards * Go to the Engine Car to start the train | rewards = Dynamite | previous = "Old Friends" "The Aftermath of Genesis" | next ="Eastward Bound" }} Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall? is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission Overview In need of money, and with the plans and explosives stolen from the O'Driscoll's camp, the gang rides out to rob Leviticus Cornwall's private train. Story After reaching the train, Bill Williamson goes out to set the explosives, and Arthur goes to help him. They set up the explosives, and sit back for the gang waiting for it to go off. Unfortunately, the explosives do not work and the gang goes after it on horseback. Lenny and Arthur jump aboard the train, while Javier falls and is wounded when he misses the jump. Once on the train, Lenny and Arthur advance through the train in order to stop it. Arthur stops the train and a shootout commences between the train guards and Arthur and Lenny. After the shootout ends with the guards getting killed, the rest of the gang catches up to them. They find the train car with the bonds inside as well as employees that have locked themselves inside. Dutch attempts to persuade them to open the door, but the attempt fails and so they resort to using dynamite to open the door. Once opened, the employees are forced out at gunpoint, and Arthur goes inside to look for the bonds. He eventually finds them, and once outside Dutch lets Arthur decide whether to spare or kill the passengers. This choice does not affect the story or mission in any way, and only affects the player's honor. Gold Medal Objectives * Save Lenny when he is hanging from the train. * After stopping the train, take out the guards within 1 minute and 30 seconds. * Take no damage during the shootout. * Get 10 headshots. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player * Fails to board the train * Assaults, kills, or abandons any of the gang members * Allows any member of the gang to die * Fails to save Lenny from falling off of the train * Abandons or kills their horse * Dies Deaths * Cornwall train guards - Killed by the Van der Linde gang (overwhelmingly Arthur and Lenny) while trying to defend the train during the robbery. * Cornwall train employees - Can be killed by Arthur if he chooses to execute them after the robbery is complete. Missable Unique Items in the Mission * Oil Company Letter to Cornwall * Mining Company Letter to Cornwall Video Walkthroughs File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 5 - Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall? Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission -5 - Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall? -Replay & Gold Medal- Trivia *This job is included under the "Gang Savings" section of Arthur's journal twice. The first time it has an X next to it, which is usually reserved for jobs that resulted in no payment. It is later added as a separate entry when Hosea has cashed in the bonds. *The scene where the gang talks with the men within the train car could be in reference to a scene from the film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, where Butch Cassidy attempts to persuade the man within a train car holding cash but fails like Dutch. A further comparison can be drawn when the banker who owns the train company sends a posse after Butch and Sundance, similar to Leviticus Cornwall sending the Pinkertons after the Van Der Linde gang. Navigation de:Wer zum Teufel ist Leviticus Cornwall? fr:Qui est Leviticus Cornwall ? Category:Redemption II Missions